Por la preparación
by Nyausi
Summary: A los hombres se les conquista por el estómago, pero Severus Snape es un hombre nada común, lo único que a él podría cautivarle es el proceso. One Shot.


** Por la preparación**

Nyausi

_A los hombres se les conquista por el estómago, pero Severus Snape es un hombre nada común, lo único que a él podría cautivarle es el __**proceso**__._

* * *

Escuchó cómo la puerta se abría y soltó un largo suspiro de alivio al comprobar que el cuadro que estaba en el vestíbulo no había comenzado a gritar, clara señal de que aquel que venía llegando sí tenía sentido del sigilo, pero de inmediato se tensó al pensar en eso, de todas las personas que en esos momentos habitaban el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, la única capaz de mantener ése sigilo y la única que podía venir llegando a esas horas del "trabajo" era el que más incómoda la hacía sentir: Severus Snape.

Soltó otro suspiro intentando mantener la calma: no podía ser que después de casi tres meses conviviendo con él en el mismo lugar, continuara sintiéndose asustada como una colegiala -claro que seguía siendo una colegiala (al menos durante un año más debido a su escapada en busca de los Horrocruxes), una colegiala que constantemente había sido humillada en sus clases y a la que se extendía el mismo odio que él sentía por su mejor amigo, Harry Potter-, pero es que ése hombre había buscado una forma que lograba perturbarla aún más que cuando estaba a su merced en clases: después de enterarse –en contra de su voluntad- de que era ella quien lo había salvado de los efectos del veneno de la serpiente de Voldemort, había cambiado drásticamente su conducta hacía ella, y sólo hacia ella___**.**_

De sólo recordar el hombre pseudo amable en el que se había transformado con ella lograba ponerla de los nervios, no sólo porque creyera que esa era una especie de trato especial para prepararla al regreso a clases, en donde sería más implacable que nunca, sino que también porque esa actitud estaba teniendo efectos secundarios, unos que Ginny Weasley había percibido y se lo había susurrado en una de sus conversaciones nocturnas: "Nena, cuidado, que entre tanta miradita suspicaz he visto que se te escapan unas llenas de ternura… creo que… te estás enamorando del murciélago".

Movió la cabeza de forma negativa con vehemencia, en parte queriendo borrar ese recuerdo de su mente, en parte para autoconvencerse de que lo que había salido de la boca de su amiga no era cierto… ¿de verdad no lo era? Bufó. ¡Claro que era cierto! llevaba al menos dos meses intentando evitar ése pensamiento, pero a cada momento se le hacía más difícil no aceptarlo

- Buenas noches, Hermione – la voz de Snape le llegó desde atrás, directo de la puerta de la cocina, lugar en el que ella se encontraba tomando una taza de té, y sintió cómo los vellos de su nuca se erizaban sólo por oírlo decir su nombre de esa forma tan familiar que sólo le dedicaba a ella.

- Buenas noches, profesor – murmuró la chica dándose la vuelta y esbozando una media sonrisa, intentando que su corazón se calmara un poco - ¿cómo le fue?

- Supongo que bien, al menos no estoy muerto – respondió el hombre encogiéndose de hombros como si lo que acababa de decir fuera lo más normal del mundo – ahora, si su pregunta es si cayó uno de los nuestros, despreocúpese, creo que esta vez sí capturamos a todos los rebeldes idiotas esperanzados – la chica volvió a sonreír, esta vez de corazón, siempre le gustaron esos calificativos para los mortífagos que aún creían que Voldemort podía volver y contra los que la Orden y el Ministerio seguía combatiendo, al menos evitaban todo lo terrible de su situación: que eran unos asesinos intentando ganar un nombre, aunque sólo fuera para la lista negra de Azkaban.

- Me alegra oír eso – respondió la chica dejando por fin la lucha infructuosa contra su corazón y dejándolo palpitar con ganas, ¿Qué más podía hacer a esas alturas?

- ¿Dónde están los demás?

- Durmiendo – la chica señaló con una mirada el reloj de la cocina: daba la 1.45. El hombre asintió.

- ¿Y qué hace usted a estas horas en pie? – preguntó el hombre con una voz un poco más autoritaria, dejando ver lo el trato del antiguo Snape que aún reservaba para ella en ciertas ocasiones. La chica tragó un largo sorbo de su ya frío té intentando ganar tiempo, ¿qué iba a decirle? "Es que Ginny se dio cuenta de que estoy enamorada de usted, entonces eso me hace pensar en si usted no se habrá dado cuenta aún. Además, estaba realmente preocupada por usted, temía que no volviera esta noche". Entornó los ojos de sólo pensar en que eso saliera de sus labios.

- No podía dormir – listo, al menos no había dicho ninguna mentira.

- ¿Por qué? - ¡Diablos! ¡Qué tenían que importarle a él los porqués de su insomnio!

- No lo sé, hace días que no puedo dormir bien.

- Mmmm…

La cocina quedó en silencio por unos momentos, mientras Hermione terminaba de tomar su taza de té. De reojo observó qué hacía su profesor: había sacado unas cosas de sus bolsillos, dejó la varita sobre la mesa y se quitaba una chaqueta dejándola sobre una de las sillas, sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que ésta tenía restos de nieve en los hombros.

- ¿Nieve? – preguntó sorprendida.

- Por si no te has dado cuenta, Hermione, últimamente el clima está muy extraño y hoy, afuera, está nevando - ¿nevando en pleno agosto? ¿qué era eso? ¿el calentamiento global contra el que los muggles despotricaban? Corrió hacia la ventana y lo vio: en la calle todo estaba cubierto de una leve capa de blanca.

- Wow… - miró más detenidamente a Snape mientras volvía a la mesa a buscar su taza para dejarla en el fregadero: tenía restos de nieve sobre la cabeza, los pómulos sonrosados al igual que la punta de la nariz, seña de que él tenía frío.

La chica se giró esbozando una sonrisa de ternura: había que admitir que ése tono sonrosado le venía bien al rostro de Snape.

- Profesor, ¿quiere que le prepare algo? – preguntó con cortesía, era lo mínimo que podía hacer por él al verlo llegar a esas horas y con frío.

- No, gracias –ahí iba otra vez con esas frases corteses que la descolocaban, pero al mismo tiempo con ése tono tan familiar que había utilizado con ella durante años – no tengo hambre – craso error, su estómago lo traicionó en ése momento e hizo un sonido claro de protesta contra lo que su dueño decía.

- Creo que eso acaba de decir lo contrario…

- La verdad, estoy escapando de eso – respondió rápidamente al verse descubierto – he escuchado lo que Weasley dice sobre tu forma de cocinar y no me apetece morir envenenado por tu comida – la mirada de la chica se fue endureciendo de a poco – era más digno morir por el veneno de Nagini.

Sintiéndose tremendamente ofendida le dio la espalda, pero sin dejar de lado su determinación. Abrió uno de los muebles de cocina sacando una taza y un platillo, los puso sobre la mesa y fue a sacar café y azúcar para ponerlos al lado de la taza.

- Será mejor que se tome algo caliente mientras cocino – fue todo lo que dijo.

- La taza de café sí la acepto porque seré yo quien la prepare, pero no pienso comer nada preparado por ti – la mano de Hermione tembló un poco al abrir el refrigerador y sacar una bandeja con trozos de pollo.

- No se preocupe, profesor, he estado practicando y aún no he envenenado a Harry.

- Potter sobrevivió a Voldemort, Hermione, no creo que una comida mal preparada lo liquide completamente.

- Pues si escucha tan bien los comentarios que Ron hace sobre mi comida, debería saber que él preferiría un Avada Kedabra antes de masticar algo preparado por mí – respondió la chica sin siquiera tomar en cuenta las negativas del hombre, ya que comenzaba a sacar todos los ingredientes necesarios para hacer una sopa.

- ¿Tan mal cocinas? – preguntó alarmado Snape a punto de tomar su taza de café y salir arrancando de ahí.

Por toda respuesta recibió una gélida mirada de Hermione, pero no dijo nada más.

Snape parpadeó sintiéndose contrariado. Se odiaba a sí mismo por ser como era con esa chica, en la casa todos pensaban que su cambio de actitud hacia ella era una forma de agradecimiento por haberle salvado la vida –nada más fuera de la verdad, claro, cuando se enteró de que ella había sido la culpable de que él siguiera en ése mundo casi sintió deseos de matarla y así se lo hizo saber en un ataque de furia a la profesora McGonagall- pero la verdad era que, después de unas semanas de muda convivencia con los que habitaban esa casa (soportando a la manada de pelirrojos en pleno, junto a la loca de Lovegood, el inepto de Longbottom y, por supuesto, a "El-jovencito-que-nos-salvó"), la chica era, por mucho, la más agradable compañía de esa casa y, aunque luchó durante días para evitarlo, inconscientemente buscaba su cercanía con el pretexto que fuese.

Se sentó en la mesa de la cocina preparándose un café mientras miraba cómo la chica se afanaba en busca de los ingredientes necesarios para preparar el veneno con el que lo iba a asesinar, por alguna razón le pareció casi sublime morir por algo preparado por ella en medio de una noche de nevada, durante la madrugada y después de haber atrapado a más mortífagos que en todas sus misiones juntas.

- Sería más rápido si hicieras un hechizo – dijo al ver que la chica comenzaba a pelar dos papas medianas antes de echarlas al agua hirviendo.

- ¿Tan poco valora su vida, profesor? – respondió la chica. En otro momento ése tipo de respuesta habría sido una falta de respeto inmensa que ella nunca se habría permitido, pero los meses de conversaciones a solas respecto a pociones, ingredientes y artes oscuras habían dejado en claro que esa forma de tratamiento era bienvenida, incluso divertida, siempre que la utilizara cuando estaban a solas.

- No me digas que tienes problemas con ése tipo de hechizos – sonrió burlonamente luego de dar un sorbo a su café – jamás pensé que viviría para saber eso.

- Quizá sí decida utilizar un hechizo y lo obligue a comer, para que no viva mucho tiempo más – murmuró la chica dejando caer las papas y el trozo de pollo dentro de la olla.

- ¿De verdad se te dan mal esos hechizos? – preguntó en tono de confidencia el hombre, absolutamente intrigado de por qué algo que una simple ama de casa mágica manejaría a la perfección y ella, la mujer más inteligente con la que se había topado (Lily Evans era harina de otro costal, ella había terminado casada con Potter, ¿no?, al menos la chica frente a él fue capaz de terminar su relación con el idiota de Weasley antes de cometer un error aún peor).

- No sé por qué - bufó la chica – pero tampoco es algo que me quite el sueño, siempre he preferido cocinar al método muggle, es como preparar pociones… es más_ íntimo_ – murmuró más para sí misma que para Snape, sorprendiéndose por decir esa última palabra "íntimo". Claro que esa situación era apropiada para la palabra que había utilizado: era muy noche, Snape acababa de llegar "del trabajo" y ella estaba con una bata y en pantuflas preparándole algo de comer a él: la escena perfecta de un matrimonio.

Se sonrojó violentamente al tiempo que agregaba un pequeño puñado de fideos cabello a la sopa intentando concentrarse sólo en lo que de verdad era esa situación: una chica preocupada –excesivamente preocupada- por ser agradable con un hombre que se veía cansado.

Snape se puso de pie al ver las reacciones de la chica y se maldijo por lo bajo. Casi inconscientemente había comenzado a leer la mente de la chica cuando esta había pronunciado la palabra "íntimo" y ahora estaba dividido entre la incomodidad y un sentimiento que hace mucho no sentía: satisfacción. Casi sin pensarlo se acercó a ella y comenzó a ver cómo agregaba con mucho cuidado un poco de sal y algunas especias al tiempo que, ágilmente, revolvía con la otra mano.

- Tiene razón, preparar la comida al estilo muggle tiene mucho de preparar pociones, pero no le veo nada de _íntimo_ – recalcó la palabra casi con descaro incitando los pensamientos de la chica, no sabía por qué pero necesitaba escuchar más de ellos.

- Supongo que para usted no, pero yo suelo preparar comida para aquellos a quienes considero importantes para mí – los ojos de Snape se abrieron demostrando sorpresa – "para aquellos a quienes amo" – continúo Hermione en silencio, sin saber que su profesor estaba escuchando esos pensamientos.

Eso era suficiente para él. No daba crédito a lo que ella acababa de decir –a lo que acababa de escuchar en su mente- ¿es que acaso esa niña estaba intentando jugar con él? ¿Reírse a sus espaldas por unas bromitas que, seguramente, luego se las contaría a sus amiguitos?

- ¿Qué intenta decirme, Granger? - ¡mierda! Otro error por parte de él. ¿Qué tenía que estar haciendo llamándola por su apellido? Se suponía que él no tenía idea de lo que ella estaba pensando y él, lo primero que hacía era ponerse en evidencia.

- Que usted es _importante_ para mí – susurró la chica tan quedamente que Snape no habría logrado escucharla si no hubiese estado tan cerca de ella mirando cómo preparaba la comida – "que lo amo" – Eso le pasaba a él por andar metiéndose en los pensamientos de esa niñita sin estar de verdad seguro de que quería escucharla.

Pero la valentía de la Gryffindor llegó hasta ahí. Después de decir eso, sólo fue capaz de seguir revolviendo y probando un poco de la sopa que preparaba, esperando algún tipo de reacción por parte de su profesor, al tiempo que no sabía si maldecirse internamente o felicitarse por su actuar. Iba a dirigirse hacia el refrigerador nuevamente cuando sintió una mano en su cintura.

- ¿Qué va a buscar? – perfecto, iba a fingir que ella no había dicho nada pero la tocaba como si eso no la estuviera volviendo loca. ¡Cómo quiera!

- Cilandro – Snape la soltó y Hermione no supo por qué de pronto su cuerpo se sintió tan frío, como si Snape, en su mano, se hubiera llevado todo su calor corporal.

- Aquí tiene – la chica lo tomó entre sus manos y lo puso sobre la tabla para picar, comenzando a cortar fina y cuidadosamente un poco, mientras que Snape volvía a poner una mano en su cintura. Inmediatamente, Hermione sintió que su calor regresaba.

¿Por qué hacía eso? Ni el mismo estaba seguro, tan sólo quería sentirla cerca, como cuando preparaban pociones, uno al lado del otro. Ella tenía razón: preparar la comida al estilo muggle era como preparar pociones y también era algo íntimo, era algo que sólo se atrevía a compartir con ella, porque el trabajo de preparar pociones era individual, requería la concentración de una persona, la inspiración de una persona, pero también había descubierto cuan agradable era compartir esos momentos con otra persona, con alguien que tuviera el mismo interés intelectual, la misma dedicación… miró cómo las manos de la chica seguían trabajando con afán sobre esa preparación que podría ser una poción, pero era comida, una que estaba preparando para él, porque él era _importante_ para ella, porque ella _lo amaba_.

Recordó cada momento pasado con ella durante esos meses encerrados preparando pociones para la Orden, las manos ágiles de la chica para traer los ingredientes, la delicadeza al prepararlos, la firmeza al agregarlos al caldero. Ciñó con más fuerza la cintura de la chica y esta se tensó un poco bajo su mano, pero no dijo nada. Estaba claro que ninguno de los dos quería romper ése momento, pero la chica llevó su mano a las perillas de la cocina y cortó el gas.

- Está listo – murmuró esperando que Snape la soltara, pero no lo hizo, contrario a eso tomó la tapa de la olla y la tapó para evitar que se enfriase, todo sin soltar a la chica y a cada momento la acercaba más a su cuerpo. – Profesor…

- Repítalo - ¿qué era eso? ¿Snape quería que ella volviera a decirle profesor? ¡Pero si siempre lo llamaba así!

- ¿Profesor?

- Eso no – se acercó a uno de los oídos de la chica, la que se estremeció al sentir el aliento del adulto en su cuello – dígame por qué me preparó la comida – pidió en un susurro.

- Porque usted es importante para mí – dijo la chica con firmeza. No tenía idea de a dónde les iba a llevar todo eso, pero no pensaba dar pie atrás, por algo era una Gryffindor, ¿no?

- Dígame las _verdaderas_ razones – el tono de voz de Snape se volvió exigente mientras posaba su otra mano por la cintura de la chica, rodeándola.

- Porque lo amo – digna Gryffindor, eso era, pero ahora ya no sabía en dónde meter esa vergüenza que la consumía.

- ¿Por qué no le agregó el cilandro de inmediato? – preguntó de pronto girándola para que ella lo mirase a los ojos.

¿Qué pregunta era esa, por dios? Ella acababa de declarársele metida entre sus brazos y él le salía con que "¿por qué no había puesto el cilandro antes?" Quiso llorar porque pensó que sus dudas estaban convirtiéndose en realidad: ahí estaba la versión remasterizada del Snape que conoció cuando tenía 11 años: la crueldad con patas.

- Para que no perdiera el color o el sabor – si él pensaba que la iba a devastar ignorando sus sentimientos estaba muy equivocado, los años de guerra mágica no habían sido en vano para ella y su sensible corazón.

- El sabor se impregna mucho mejor si se agrega antes a la sopa – respondió el hombre con seriedad.

- Pero al agregarlo al final, la fragancia que emite es mucho más perceptible y, como no se come completo de inmediato, da tiempo para que el sabor se impregne al resto de la sopa sin que pierda su color – chica lista. Snape sonrió y caminó hacia la mesa, tomando asiento.

- ¿Podrías servirme, por favor, Hermione? – pidió con una amabilidad imposible utilizando un tono de voz que ella nunca le había oído: podría haber jurado que en él casi había ¿amor?

No, debía estar alucinando. Lo más probable es que, por la vergüenza de habérsele declarado ahora estaba imaginando cosas; casi habría sido mejor que él comenzara a burlarse de ella y tratarla como siempre lo había hecho en clases, pero el que le pidiera algo de esa forma, con ése tono la desarmó por completo.

- ¿Hermione? – la llamó en el mismo tono. La chica sintió que iba a caer desmayada si volvía a escuchar una vez más ése tono dirigido a ella.

Snape sólo la observaba simulando su diversión. Él también había quedado descolocado frente a esa declaración, pero por alguna razón no le molestó, sino que esa sensación de satisfacción que había tenido antes aumentó hasta parecerse mucho a la felicidad –ese sentimiento tan esquivo en su vida- y sabía la razón, debía ser un tonto con una nula capacidad de razonar –algo así como Longbottom- para no darse cuenta de qué era lo que le había pasado con la chica ahí, frente a él: había terminado enamorado de la insufrible sabelotodo.

La chica no dijo nada, tan sólo abrió otro mueble sacando de él un plato hondo, servicio y una servilleta. Acomodó todo en el lugar en el que Snape estaba sentado para luego poner una tabla sobre la mesa. Se acercó a la cocina y tomó la olla en la que había hecho la sopa, la llevó a la mesa y con un cucharón sirvió el humeante caldo. Todo lo hizo con lentitud, pero también con una cargada dedicación que no pasó inadvertida para Snape, en cada gesto ella dejaba algo de su ternura, de su absoluta dedicación por cada cosa que hacía y, en ese momento, estaba claro que sólo lo hacía por él. El hombre esbozó una sonrisa cuando la chica tomó el cilandro que había picado y lo dejó caer poco a poco sobre la sopa.

Snape acercó su nariz hacia el vapor que emanaba la sopa, calentándola y percibiendo el agradable aroma que emanaba, definitivamente Hermione sabía qué era lo que hacía: la sopa se veía agradable a la vista y olía demasiado bien.

- ¿Preocupado porque puede envenenarlo, profesor? – Preguntó la chica con un son de burla bastante claro: su mínima venganza por lo insensible que él se había demostrado ante su forzada declaración.

- Venga acá, voy a probarla y quiero que, si muero por ella, usted vea mi rostro agonizante para que se sienta eternamente culpable y la persiga por las noches – como si ya no tuviera suficiente con estar soñando con él todas las noches, pensando en él al despertar, buscando su voz por todos los rincones de la casa, intentando por todos los medios sentir aunque sea un roce de su piel, casi necesitando los momentos en que sólo eran ellos dos encerrados en un cuarto haciendo pociones… no, él también quería que su rostro la persiguiera una vez que él hubiera muerto. ¡Cuán cruel podía llegar a ser ése hombre! Pero al mismo tiempo, ella sabía que, aunque Snape no muriera al probar esa sopa, su imagen la perseguiría donde fuera.

Se acercó con desgana, pensando qué más decir para evitar la evidente futura humillación que recibiría. En cualquier momento el hombre sentado frente a un plato de sopa retomaría su declaración y se divertiría fastidiándola. Lo vio meter la cuchara en la sopa y sacarla, soplar un poco para evitar quemarse y llevársela a la boca. Hermione casi mantuvo el aliento al ver eso, sabía perfectamente que no había quedado mal, pero con Severus Snape nunca se sabía.

- Deliciosa – declaró luego de unos segundos saboreando el líquido. Sin quererlo Hermione esbozo una alegre sonrisa, al menos había hecho eso bien y había recibido un alago de su parte; la sonrisa se esfumó al encontrarse con su mirada.

- Profesor, yo… - comenzó a balbucear, pero Snape la miraba entre divertido y fastidiado.

- Cállate y acércate – una orden y la chica se apresuró a obedecer. - ¿Sabes, Hermione? – le dijo una vez que la tuvo a su alcance, tomando una de sus manos – siempre escuche eso de que 'a los hombres se los conquista por el estómago', pero sabes perfectamente que yo no soy cualquier hombre…

- Profesor, yo no…

- ¿Sigues llamándome 'profesor' después de todo? – se puso de pie y tomó la cara de la chica entre sus manos – Hermione, no eres la mejor cocinera del mundo, pero si hay algo que de verdad me atrae es ver una _buena preparación._ – Los ojos de Hermione mostraron sorpresa, al tiempo que Snape le sonreía con dulzura: una sonrisa que sólo por el rabillo del ojo había alcanzado a percibir la chica algunas veces en que ella le decía algo amable.

- ¿Qué quiere decir? – hizo todo su esfuerzo por mantener una voz calmada, evitando que su profesor se diera cuenta de la expectación que sus palabras provocaban en ella.

- Quiero decir… - Snape se calló por un momento, buscando las palabras justas – quiero decir que espero que dentro de un año hayas dejado de llamarme 'profesor' y continúes cocinando para mí, en _nuestra_ casa – ante la sorprendida mirada de la chica, acarició una de sus mejillas y se acercó lentamente hacia ella hasta depositar un leve beso en sus labios – no espere que sea un novio amable, amoroso o empalagoso – Hermione continuaba sin hablar, pero poco a poco su mirada 'en shock' comenzó a suavizarse – pero tenga por seguro de que estoy muy agradecido de que se haya metido en mi vida.

El hombre volvió a su puesto en la mesa y continúo comiendo en silencio, mientras que Hermione comenzaba a limpiar la cocina y lavar algo de loza. Luego de unos quince minutos, el hombre se puso de pie y depositó el plato y los cubiertos dentro del lavadero.

- Definitivamente amo el cómo _preparas_ las cosas – le susurró al oído a la chica y antes de que esta comenzara a lavar el plato, tomó una de sus manos y la besó.

___**

* * *

**_

Notas de la autora:

Primer FF desde hace años, estar terminando mi último año de licenciatura y a punto de entregar mi tesis me llevó a tal estado de colapso que volví a leer fanfictions con la misma avidez de otros años y terminé deseando volver a escribir. La inspiración llegó mientras mi mamá cocinaba, así que por eso terminó quedando una cosa así.

El problema con los one shots es que tienes que explicar todo en muy pocas palabras, nada muy minucioso, pero también he ahí la gracia: tienen la más absoluta libertad para imaginarse lo que quieran con todo lo que yo no puse xD.

¿Reviews? ¿Amenazas? ¿Felicitaciones? Todo es bienvenido.

¡Saludos!

Nyausi.


End file.
